


Night Gallery as Twilight Zone

by GE72



Category: Night Gallery (TV), Twilight Zone
Genre: Closing narrations, Gen, Opening narrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GE72/pseuds/GE72
Summary: For those who have watched the Night Gallery, here are some intros and exit comments from Rod Serling for some of the stories had he done the series like the Twilight Zone.





	Night Gallery as Twilight Zone

**THE DEAD MAN**

What you have just witnessed is an experiment in hypnotic suggestion and tempting the limits of the human body. Doctor Max Redford is looking for a way to treat diseases and may have found a way through his test subject, John Fearing, a man who can display the symptoms of a disease just by telling him he has it. Now, with Dr. Miles Talmadge as a witness, the next step of the experiment will commence, but it will take all of them into….the Twilight Zone  
______________________________________________

Nobody knows what is on the other side of life, or what death is like. John Fearing found out, and now Max Redford knows what it's like. Only they know the secret, a secret that one day we'll know for ourselves. But for now, it's something they will literally take to the grave...in the Twilight Zone.

**CLEAN KILLS AND OTHER TROPHIES**

This is Colonel Archie Dittman Sr., a professional hunter who measures worthiness through the crosshairs of a rifle’s scope. A man whose love of hunting has crossed into mere butchery and has become an all consuming passion to kill for the simple thrill of it. Soon, he will go on a hunt for big game in a region known as… the Twilight Zone.  
________________________________________________

Here is Archie Dittman, Sr., a hunter dedicated to the ultimate kill, only to find himself amongst his own clean kills and other trophies. He’s now a symbol of what he has done to others, fittingly preserved for all to see….in the Twilight Zone.

**LONE SURVIVOR**

An unforgiving sea usually buries its secrets beneath itself; warships and ocean liners, treasure galleons and submarines mark the bottom of the oceans, turning into rusting relics, indistinguishable from each other. But today, the crew of this ocean liner has found a survivor of one of those sunken ships, a reminder of an oceanic disaster – and possibly a foretelling of one….  
_____________________________________________________

A reminder of those who captain ocean liners, naval vessels, or even a pleasure craft, be careful of any lifeboats you see floating with just one lone survivor. Avoid him at all costs, especially if the lifeboat comes from a ship named Titanic or Lusitania. To take him on, like the Andrea Doria, will mean certain doom for your vessel, as he continues on and on….in the Twilight Zone.

**A DEATH IN THE FAMILY**

This is Mr. Soames, a lonely old man who runs a funeral home. He has been alone for most of his life, since no one wants to be around a mortician, and they only see him on the saddest day, or even the last day, of their lives. But Mr. Soames is not as alone as we might believe, as we will soon find out….  
_______________________________________

This is the family of Mr. Soames, funeral director. It is now complete with the “arrival” of his “son.” No longer is Mr. Soames or Mr. Doran alone in this world. They are a part of what they’ve always wanted, a family. Even if it came…from the Twilight Zone.

**BRENDA**

This is Brenda Alden, a lonely bratty child given to wanton destruction and merciless teasing towards anyone and everything. As you can see, she’s just found something, something grotesque, vile….and yet as lonely as her. What is it? We don’t know. Where did it come from? We don’t know that either, but for now, let’s just say it came…..from the Twilight Zone.  
________________________________________

This is Brenda, more mature and more loving. In a year, she has found the ability to find compassion and love. So what if it was a monster that led to this discovery? This shows love can manifest itself in many ways, towards many people…and other things…..in the Twilight Zone.

**COOL AIR**

This is Agatha Howard, the daughter of a respected doctor. And this is Juan Munos, a widowed Spanish physician who was friends with her late father. We are looking at what should be a love story, but instead, it’s something else. We will see what it is, but keep in mind, it’s a love story that is being told….in the Twilight Zone.

_________________________________________

Death is the last and final chapter in life. For Juan Munos, it came ten years after the fact. For Agatha Howard, that chapter came fifty years too soon. She now lives with the reminder of what once was, and what could’ve been, as she feels the cool air from the wind, coming from….the Twilight Zone.

**THE DIFFERENT ONES**

This is Victor Koch, aged 18. He has been condemned for the crime of being different. Of course, how different we shall soon see, as he looks for a place where he could fit in. That search, however, will take him to a place as different as he is….in the Twilight Zone.  
________________________________

All Victor Koch wanted was a place where he could belong, where he could fit in. He found it, in the far away reaches….of the Twilight Zone. 

**THE MESSIAH ON MOTT STREET**

This is Mott Street, on Manhattan’s Lower East Side. Here is where despair and destitution are joined together, bringing misery to those who live there. Here is where death awaits Abraham Goldman, an elderly man determined to stay alive on Christmas Eve for his grandson Mikey. But where as death waits for Mr. Goldman, he is waiting for a miracle, More precisely, he is waiting for The Messiah….  
_______________________________________

Somebody once said, miracles only happen on 34th Street. This Christmas, a miracle happened on Mott Street as well. But miracles can happen at any time when faith is stronger than doubt, despair, or even the spectre of death. Just ask Abraham Goldman or his grandson. They not only got a miracle, they got it from The Messiah, who paid a visit to Mott Street, courtesy….of the Twilight Zone.


End file.
